Mikhail Dubrinsky
Mikhail Dubrinsky is the Prince of the Carpathian people and the hero of Dark Prince, the first book of the Dark series. Early life Mikhail Dubrinsky was born in the Carpathian Mountains and at the behest of the Dark Twins, Lucian and Gabriel, ascended to his father's role as Prince of the Carpathians after the death of his parents during the Ottoman Turk wars. Dark Prince At the beginning of Dark Prince, Mikhail is contemplating walking into the dawn, weary of the hopelessness he sees in the fate of his race. He is however halted from his thoughts at the intriguing telepathic conversation a young human woman initiates with him. He soon realizes the woman, Raven Whitney, is his lifemate. Dark Demon During his battle with Maxim, Gregori steps in to protect Mikhail, only to lose his hand. Because of the Dubrinsky-Daratrazanoff Bond, Mikhail is able to regrow Gregori's hand before finishing off Maxim. Vikirnoff and Natalya found Xavier's spell book and gave it to Mikhail to guard. Dark Celebration Mikhail pranks Gregori into playing Santa Claus, as the idea of the Prince of the Carpathians playing such a role is abhorrent. However, Gregori and a pregnant Savannah turn it against them and put on a beautiful performance for the children. Dark Slayer Mikhail presents Razvan and Ivory with Xavier's spell book, and neither one accepted it, saying to ask Tatijana and Branislava what to do with it. Dark Lycan Fenris and Tatijana bring him news of the Sange rau, a problem he had no idea of how to combat before. Abel, one such being, targeted Mikhail for attack, but Fen destroyed him and saved Mikhail Dark Wolf Mikhail is meeting with the Lycan counsel to discuss the problems at hand and to distinguish a difference between Sange rau and Hän ku pesäk kaikak, or Guardians of all. Dark Blood Mikhail conducts an Adoption Ritual for Gary, Luiz, and Zev. The ritual imparted the binding words to their souls so that they could claim their lifemates when they are found. Dark Promises When it is learned that Gary's love for Gabrielle caused an swift departure of color within him. Mikhail gave Gary a mission to go to the monastery to keep him from Gabrielle for both of their sake, but also to see if Teagan could help him hold on to his emotions a little longer. However, when Gabrielle found her lifemate after trying to convince Gary to give her 50 years of a human relationship, the quick removal of Gary's emotions began. Mikhail knew that Gary would have to leave, telling him to go back to the ancients at the monastery, asking for their aid in the growing vampire problem. With them, Gary traveled to the United States on Mikhail's orders. Dark Carousel Gary reveals that Mikhail has made Tariq his voice at the United States stronghold, and appointed Gary as Tariq's second in command. Dark Illusion We learn that Julija had intended to tell Mikhail of the plot against him when she learned of Iulian, who had just watched his lifemate die before he could claim her, and planned to greet the dawn, but stole Xavier's Spell book instead. Mikhail asked the other hunters would would go after Iulian, and Isai volunteered. Category:Carpathians (born) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males